Weapons and Armor
Weapons and armor improve your gnomes' ability to defend themselves against the myriad threats they encounter. Armor in particular protects against bleeding wounds and the risk of losing limbs in battle. In the Uniform tab of the Military window, you can specify the weapons and armor that your gnomes should equip. This page covers the equipment progression in Gnomoria and provides detailed statistics on the effectiveness of equipment made from various materials. Weapon Formula would go: Item Type > Metal damage multiplier > vs armor type Axe (100 slash) x Copper multiplier (1) vs copper armor (blocks 68.3333 damage) = 31 damage Copper armor has a value of 950 so a copper axe would take 30 hits to destroy it. =Equipment Progression= The wiki has been updated with new armor values since 0.9.6 with another e-mail correspondence from RoboB0b dated 02/03/14. See the discussion page for the original e-mails. The material a weapon or armor is made of directly influences its stats and also its worth; the latter in turn attracts harder enemies. Metal equipment in particular increases a kingdom's Total Worth by a significant amount and this should be kept in mind when controlling Worth. Armor and weapons both use the same progression. Ordered from worst to best, the current progression is: *Wood, Stone or Bone*** *Leather **Yak, Badger, Monitor Lizard & Emu Leather **Bear Leather **Ogre Leather **Two-Headed Ogre Leather *Silver, Gold, Rose Gold, Platinum (these precious metals are unsuited for to combat) *Tin *Copper, Malachite* *Bronze *Iron, Lead** *Steel * Malachite is similar to Copper but is green in color and cannot be smelted with Tin into Bronze. ** Lead is similar to Iron but incurs penalties to Slashing and Piercing damage, and a bonus to Blunt damage. *** The values for Wooden armor and Stone weaponry are currently unknown. Detailed Statistics * This includes yak, alpaca, emu, honey badger and monitor lizard leather. Quality Weapons and armours of higher quality tiers work better than their lower tier counterparts. Using non-weapon items in combat, e.g. rocks, is fairly ineffective compared to even the lowest tier weapons and armours. The exact mechanic remains hidden but Gnomes understand this tiered system and when drafted will use the best weapon and armor available, if the uniform assigned to them allows for it. However if they are holding a non-weapon item when given an attack order or an enemy is spotted with "Defend Gnomes" active they will not equip a regular weapon and instead jump right into the fight. Note that items can become legendary with repeated use in addition to being able to be crafted that way. Combined with gnomes not reaching for a regular weapon before a combat this can lead to having a legendary wheelbarrow! The Quality Modifiers for Weapons (Damage) and Armor (Armor Health) are: Weapons Different weapons have different attacks and/or defensive moves as well as different damage types. Piercing, slashing and blunt damages are better suited against certain materials over others. Slashing can sever limbs, piercing has a higher chance to cause bleeding and blunt based weapons have a chance to knock enemies back (and hopefully off cliffs). In the Uniform Tab of the Military window, you can specify what weapon you want in each hand. There are 2-handed variants for each weapon that have a lower attack rate but do more damage. (eg. You can't carry a claymore and a shield at once.) Different weapons have different attack and defense moves. Attacks have an attack type and damage. Different materials have different resistances to damage. Attacks can have multiple damage types and they do them in order. Claymores do both damage types in a single swing and swords have 2 attacks and do damage based on which one is used. The gnome will pick the best attack vs what he's hitting. Shields are just another weapon. All weapons have attack and defense moves. Shields have bash and can defend against all attack types. An attack that is defended against does no damage. 2 handed weapons have a lower attack rate but twice the damage. Dual wielding gives you two attacks. Slashing damage is the most effective against dirt golems. List of 1-handed weapons * Shields are considered weapons with primarily defensive moves. Gnomes will shield bash enemies causing them to be dazed and knocked back. ** Torches will light up a larger area than without one and have some heat damage attacks. *** Improvised weapons can be nearly anything a gnome is carrying at the time or whatever is nearby. A table, chair, bar or log for instance. Brawling does blunt damage and depends on the size of the item being used. List of 2-handed weapons * Shields are considered weapons with primarily defensive moves. Gnomes will shield bash enemies causing them to be dazed and knocked back. Tower shields have a 4x chance to block as regular shields, deal twice the damage and have a higher chance to knockback List of ranged weapons Metal ammo will start to factor in the material damage multiplier. Since stone ammo doesn't add anything, going to copper ammo will actually double the damage of a copper range weapon and then increase proportionally from there. Range Min-Max Pistol 0-5 Blunderbuss 2-8 Crossbow 2-16 The "Marksgnome" perk increases weapon range by about 55%. Weapon range calculations Ranged weapon damage is based on the materials used in their construction and in the material used in the construction of their ammo. They cannot shoot downwards (or upwards? Needs testing) at a 45° angle or steeper -- if an enemy is one block away and one block down, an archer cannot attack him. Armor Armor can be either made of metal, leather or bone. The material drastically changes the effectiveness of the armor. Since Version 0.8.36 Armor slows down Gnomes who do regular jobs. A list of required materials for both types of full armor can be found here List of metal armor items Metal armor is made at the Armorer. List of leather armor items Leather armor is made at the Leatherworker. Hides in order of worst to best are: *other hide *bear hide *ogre hide *two-headed ogre hide Ammo Bags Ammo bags are available for crafting when the corresponding ranged weapon blueprint is discovered. List of ammo bags Combat Formulas Miss Skill level 0-100 => Miss - 1% Max(1 - ((WeaponSkill / 100) * Focus * 0.1 + 0.9, 0.01) 'Defense '(this happens for all potential defensive moves, dodge, block, etc in descending skill order. Skill is modified by nimbleness and weapon attack velocity) 50% to defend when skills are even 100% to defend when defend skill doubles attack 25% to defend when attack skill doubles defend '''Defend '''skill / (2 * Attack skill) Damage (material modifier is how lead does more blunt damage and weapon modifier is the above numbers) Base * MaterialMultiplier * WeaponVelocity * Nimbleness * MaterialModifier * WeaponModifier * Fitness External Links Gnomoria Forum - Gnome Stats/Training, Weapon Values and Armor